A Kiryuu's Heart
by Everlasting Angel
Summary: He wanted to kill Yuki but, couldn't do it because of one person. Why? Why is one vampire and their feelings important? Suck at summaries. Rating could change later.
1. Innocent Eyes

Zero walked up the drive way to the Kuran Household. He would keep his promise, even if it was to himself. His gun was loaded and he was ready to kill Yuki Kuran. He walked through the house and found Yuki and Kaname's bedroom. It was early in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise. He thought it'd be easier on himself if it were early in the morning. He walked up to Yuki's bedside and pointed the gun at her. Something started to stir in her arms though. She moved slightly and Zero saw it. It was a baby. He froze and noticed Kaname was awake, with his arm around her. He had one eye open and he was looking right at Zero.

"Can you do it?" he asked.

Zero was silent as he looked at the tiny baby in Yuki's arms. It looked a few months old. It peeked out over the blanket it was wrapped in and Zero saw those eyes. They were so innocent and Zero realized he couldn't do it. He looked down and his arm fell down at his side.

"How could I kill a mother in front of her child?" he asked.

"I'm sure Yuki would like to see you in the afternoon. Do you want to wait?" Kaname asked.

"How can you offer that after I almost killed her?"

"Because I know she didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"What's its name?"

"Her name is Ayame."

"She's beautiful."

"I know."

"I'll be back," he said, "Next time, I won't stop."

Kaname nodded and Zero put his gun away. Kaname watched him leave and went to sleep when he was sure Zero was gone. Ayame was their first child. Her eyes were the same color as her parents. Dark brown almost red. She had brown hair and it was just growing. She was beautiful already and Kaname smiled. His family was safe still.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. They'll get longer.**


	2. Z Kun

Zero had waited five years and he thought it was time. He walked through the halls again, at the same time, sun rise. He found their room again and they were sleeping. The child was either devoured or she was in another room. He could kill Yuki now. There was no child around to see her mothers' death. He pointed his gun at Yuki. Kaname wasn't awake but, he would be in a few seconds. Then he heard the door behind him open. He turned around because he knew there were other vampires in this house. Most of the Night Class had come to live with the Kurans and were currently protecting them. When he turned around, he saw a small child. She was a mini Yuki. Her hairstyle was the same and she had the same eyes. She was rubbing one eye and yawning.

"What are you doing to oka-san?" she asked, tiredly.

Zero froze. It was her. Ayame Kuran. He couldn't do it. Those eyes. He wouldn't taint them. He put his gun down and watched the little girl. He wouldn't traumatize her. He could imagine her face become horrorstruck and didn't want to see that. He walked over to her and she looked up to him, putting her hand down.

"Who are you?" she asked, tiredly.

"No one important," he answered, picking her up.

He cradled her in her arms and she was trying to stay awake. Her eyes were starting to close and Zero was looking for her room.

"Did you want to talk with oka-san?" she asked.

"No. I just came to…visit," he answered, "Where's your room?"

"The door next to oto-sans and oka-sans," she answered.

She grabbed onto his shirt and he walked back to her room. He opened the door and walked in. She was half asleep and Zero laid her on her bed. She wasn't letting go and he unhooked her fingers.

"Am I going to see you here tomorrow?" she asked, half awake.

"No," he answered.

She rested on her bed and Zero covered her up with the blankets on the bed. He smiled as he looked at her peaceful expression.

"What's your name?" she asked.

Zero paused and debated on wither to tell her. He decided not to.

"You can just call me Z-kun," he replied.

He left and heard her say Z-kun before she went to sleep. She was a sweet child and she reminded him of Yuki. The next evening, when Ayame woke up, she looked around her room. No one was there and she ran into her parents' room. He wasn't there either. Her father was awake though.

"What's wrong Aya?" he asked.

"Where's Z-kun?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Z-kun. He was here last night."

"Are you sure someone was here?" Kaname asked, serious.

Ayame paused to think about it for a second and Kaname waited.

"No," she answered, "It must've been a dream. Gomen ni sai."

"It's ok, Aya. We all have dreams," he replied.

Aya got into bed and laid inbetween her parents. Yuki was still asleep and Kaname put his arm around Yuki and Ayame. Aya was her nickname and everyone called her that. Sometimes people called her Yuki because she looked like a miniature version of her mother. Kaname wondered if this Z-kun was Zero and if his daughter had caught him trying to kill Yuki again.


	3. A Dream

It was sun rise and Zero walked through the halls of the Kuran house. He wasn't even going to try to kill Yuki this time. Each time he'd tried before Ayame had stopped him. She just had to look at him with her innocent untainted eyes and he'd stop. It had been 8 years and she was 13 now. As he walked past Yuki and Kaname's room, he thought about it and stopped. Ayame was probably tainted and those innocent eyes would be gone. He wouldn't have to worry about anything now. That was a big may be though. He grabbed the door knob and twisted it, pushing the door open slightly. He walked in and silently unlocked the safety. The door opened behind him but, he didn't flinch or turn around. Someone gasped and hugged him around his waist. He froze.

"Z-kun. I knew you weren't a dream," she said, into his back.

"Ayame," he whispered.

"You can call me Aya-chan," she replied.

Zero smiled and turned around, making Ayame back up. He picked her up and carried her to her room. She put her arms around his neck and rubbed her head under his chin. Zero wondered why she was doing this and why his heart was starting to pound in his chest. He laid her down in her bed and removed her arms from around his neck. She looked at him worriedly.

"Are you going to leave for another 8 years?" she asked.

"May be not 8 but, why do you care?" he asked, "You don't need me."

"Z-kun," she said, hugging him, "I missed you."

He hugged her back and was confused still. Why would she miss him when they've only met once that she can remember? He looked down at her with soft, curious eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Then you should sleep."

"Z-kun, wait. I want you to stay this time."

"Why?" he asked, again.

Again she had no idea. Zero got up and walked towards the door. She just couldn't stop thinking about him over the past 8 years and she stayed up some nights waiting for him to come. She was always wondering if he really was a dream or if he'd been real. Another thought crossed her mind and it made everything clear.

"Z-kun," she said, "You are a dream."

Zero turned around and looked at her. How did she come to that conclusion when he was right here and she'd felt him pick her up?

"How…did you end up with that idea?" he asked.

"You haven't aged a day since I first saw you," she answered, "Even if you were a vampire you'd still age."

She had a point and Zero looked himself over. He looked like he was still16. He wondered why he hadn't aged and Ayame walked up to him. She grabbed his hand and made him sit next to her on her bed. She looked at him with a smile and he looked at her with confusion.

"You can't leave now," she said.

"You need to sleep," he stated.

"I'm dreaming I don't need to sleep."

"I can talk for awhile."

"Good. Are you a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Are you supposed to be my guardian…vampire?"

"No but, I can't seem to hurt you."

"Why do I always find you in oka-san and oto-san's room?"

"That's a secret."

"What? Can't you tell me?"

"No. Aren't you tired?"

"No," she answered, yawning.

Zero smiled at her lying. She wasn't very good at it and Zero stood up. He picked her up and laid her on her bed. Then he covered her up with blankets and sat by her. She laid down but, there was indecision on her face. He caressed her face and she blinked at him. Ayame sat up and shifted her position so she was sitting on her knees, to look at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Zero was stunned and sat there frigidly. Then he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist, closed his eyes, and kissed back. She pulled back and looked at his face. He'd opened his eyes and was looking at her. She looked tired and Zero looked anxious.

She caressed his face and said, "Why do you look worried?"

"It's nothing. You need to sleep," he said.

He got up to lay her down again but, she laid down and got under the blankets. Zero kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes.

As he walked to the door, she said, half asleep, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"No," he answered.

Ayame frowned and opened one eye but, it quickly closed as she fell asleep. Zero smiled because he knew that annoyed her. He already knew things about her after just a short time. She was a horrible liar and had an over active imagination. She was also observant. Zero walked out of the room and exited the house. It was noon and he was hungry. A few hours after sunset, Yuki came in to wake up her daughter. She was usually up an hour past sunset but, it was three hours past. Yuki shook Ayame and she rolled on her other side.

"Ayame," said Yuki, "We need to get ready to go to the wedding."

"Z-kun," she mumbled.

Yuki shook her more. She had to talk to her daughter now. This Z-Kun thing was getting obsessive. Yuki was starting to worry about her. She was worrying that Ayame would never get over it. Ayame blinked and opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched, then looked at her mother.

"Yes, oka-san," she said.

"Aya-chan. You need to let go of this Z-kun dream," Yuki said.

"I know he's a dream oka-san. I just can't let him go."

"You need to. It's not healthy for you to keep hold of a childhood dream."

"I'll try, oka-san," replied Ayame.

They were going to Rima and Senri's wedding and Yuki talked to Kaname while Ayame was getting ready. They'd give her a chance to fix her problem herself.


	4. New Years Dinner

Zero stayed away from Ayame for two years. He was invited to a New Year's dinner with Chairman Cross. He decided to go. So he might relax a little. He hadn't seen Chairman Cross in about 20 years. He went to the party and walked down the halls of Cross Academy. He still looked 16. It was driving him crazy because he didn't know why. He walked into the Chairman's apartment like room and looked around. Everything was the same. He rounded the corner into the dining room and saw Yuki and Kaname sitting at the table. Zero's mind took a few seconds to think about this. Yuki and Kaname were there and Ayame couldn't be far behind.

"Hello, Zero," said Yuki.

He turned around to leave as the door opened and a girl looked up. Zero's breath caught and the girl dropped what was in her hands. It was three bowls of soup and a tray. They stood there immobile for a few minutes and Ayame's parents were getting worried.

"Hello, Aya-chan," he said, regaining his composure.

Ayame looked into his eyes and hers widened. She stepped closer to him and held his face inbetween her hands.

"Z-kun," she whispered.

"Nice to see you again," Zero replied.

She hugged him and he returned it. Everyone else was watching. Kaname was silently fuming to himself. His daughter and an ex-human/vampire hunter, no way. Ayame realized what was happening and backed away from Zero. She bowed, apologized, and ran. A second passed and Chairman Cross came in. He was looking the direction Ayame ran then he turned his head to look at Zero.

"Zero-kun!" he yelled, running up to hug Zero.

Zero side stepped and Kaien fell to the ground. He stood up and turned to Kaname and Yuki. He had a serious expression on now.

"What made Ayame upset?" he asked.

"Zero-kun," answered Kaname.

Kaien turned back to Zero who was staring out of the door. Zero didn't move then Kaien noticed something about him. It was the same thing Ayame had noticed two years ago.

"Zero, you haven't changed at all," stated Kaien.

He was just wearing different clothes. His blue jacket, white shirt, and cream colored pants. He still looked 16. Zero snapped out of his unfocused state and looked at everyone. Kaname, Yuki, and Chairman Cross were all older. Yuki and Kaname looked like adults and Chairman Cross looked older. All three were staring at him.

"Zero," Yuki said, standing up.

"Ja," he replied, turning to walk away.

"Wait, aren't you going to stay for dinner?" asked Kaien.

"No," answered Zero.

He walked out of the room and went up to the top of the building. He'd said good bye to Yuki up there and she'd tasted his blood. She'd felt what he felt. Now he just needed to think. When he got up there, someone was stargazing. He looked at the person and it was Ayame. She blinked, looked at him, and stood up. Her cheeks became red and she bowed to him. He smiled and walked up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to him.

"A pureblood shouldn't bow to an ex-human," he said.

"Can I ask you a question?" she replied, hugging him.

"Sure."

"Are you real?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me before when I was 13?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"No. Why did you lie to me?"

"About what?"

"About your name."

"I didn't want you to know."

"Know what? Your name? Why?"

"You would've told your father. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes but, why would that have been a problem?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him.

He looked down at her with worried eyes and she looked curious. She was looking into his eyes for the answer, but she couldn't find it. He leaned down to her slowly. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. When his lips only lightly brushed hers, she was going crazy. She moved her arms so they wrapped around his neck and her hands tangled in his hair. Then she pulled his head to hers. Zero's arms wrapped around her waist and closed the space between their bodies. Zero's tongue was licking Ayame's bottom lip, begging for entrance. When Zero realized he was doing that, he quickly let her go and started to walk away. Ayame opened her eyes and watched him leave. She knew she couldn't stop him. By the time Ayame got back into the room, everyone was eating. She sat down next to her mother and "grandfather". Yuki gave her a look, but she didn't notice.

"Aya," said Kaname.

"Hai, oto-san," she replied.

"What happened between you and Zero-kun?"

"It's between me and Z…Zero-kun."

"Just be careful around him," warned Kaname.

Ayame nodded and looked at her food. Zero had been afraid of telling her something about how he didn't want to tell her something. She thought about it and decided that she needed to talk to him.

* * *

**I know I'm late with the New Years setting but it just seemed to fit.**


	5. The Prelude to a Party

After a week, Zero found himself lying on the roof of his apartment building. Zero touched his lips and thought about where he'd been just one week ago. He'd been holding Ayame Kuran in his arms with no desire to kill and he'd been kissing her. He was feeling conflicted. Just a day ago, he contemplated going to her house to see her. He knew her birthday was coming up, from when he talked to Kaname awhile ago.

_(Flashback)_

_Kaname had found Zero killing a Level E vampire. As Zero put the last bullet in the vampire, he heard a voice from behind him._

"_How's the hunting?" it asked._

"_They're getting too easy to kill," he replied._

_Zero turned around and looked at Kaname, who was leaning on a wall. He remembered seeing Kaname just three days ago, at the New Year's dinner._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked._

"_I came to see you," Kaname answered, "Aya wants to know more about you, but doesn't know where to find you. I thought I could help."_

"_Why?"_

"_She's my daughter. I want her to be happy. Her birthday party is in four days, she's turning 16. You can come if you want."_

"_I'll be sure to make that a surprise," replied Zero._

_Kaname left and Zero thought about that. He wanted to go but he thought it would be best if he stayed away from Ayame._

_(End of Flashback)_

Zero stared at the stars and thought about it. He didn't even know what he'd get her. It wasn't like hunting vampire paid for anything. It just got him a room and some food. He wasn't sure if it was the best thing to go to the party but he had to admit that he missed Ayame. That had been three days ago and her party was tomorrow night. He even admitted to himself that the thought of seeing her had made his heart skip a beat. He looked back to the dinner. He thought about Ayame's eyes they were still so innocent. He decided he'd go. Then he went back to his room and slept. Another day passed and Ayame woke up at dusk. She was excited. She was hoping that she'd see Zero. Now that she knew he was real, she had so many questions to ask him. Ayame got up and got dressed. Her parents were probably still sleeping. Ayame was wearing a white halter top dress. The bottom touched the ground and it had a cover if she wanted to wear it. She went downstairs, into the kitchen, where Aidou was making breakfast.

"Is that for me?" she asked.

"No, but since it's your birthday, I'm sure Kaname-sama wouldn't mind," he replied.

"Oh. If it's for oto-san, I can make my own."

"Do you want Kain-san to make you something?"

"No. I'm just a little excited."

"It's your birthday. Your party is supposed to start in a few hours. You might want to sleep a little more."

"I can try."

"I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to get your new dress dirty either."

"Arigato, Aidou-san," she replied, going back up to her room.

She laid on her bed and thought about what was going to happen later. She was hoping Zero would show up but that was just a hope. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. She'd just take a nap before her party.

* * *

**Filler chapter, sorry.**


	6. Too Far?

Zero stood at the door to Ayame's house and party. He hesitated. He still wasn't sure if he should be here. He went in and everything wasn't quiet anymore. The door had been keeping the noise in. He'd walked in with a blank look on his face and now people were wondering what he was doing here. He felt uneasy.

His head turned to someone yelling, "Zero!"

He saw Ayame running towards him. She ran up and hugged him. She seemed happy and her arms were around his neck. He was in shock for a few seconds. As soon as he got over it, he hugged her back. His heart was beating a little faster than it was a second ago. He didn't know if it was because Ayame was hugging him or if it was because everyone was looking at him. She let go and took a few steps back. She took his hand and walked him up to her parents.

"Zero-kun," said Yuki, stunned.

"Hello," he replied.

Ayame took his arm and smiled at him. Zero couldn't figure it out, but there was this feeling inside him and he couldn't figure out what it was. A new song began playing and Ayame got excited. She dragged him out onto the dance floor.

While they were dancing, she said, "This is my favorite song."

After this song, a slower song began playing. Zero was about to walk off, when Ayame put her hands on his shoulders. He put his hands on her waist and they just swayed with the song. About half way through the song a boy about Ayame's age came up to them. He had orange hair and brown eyes. He reminded Zero of Akatsuki Kain, but his skin wasn't as dark.

"Can I cut in?" he asked.

Ayame looked at him, blinked then back to Zero. Zero gave Ayame's hand to the boy and they began dancing. Zero walked over to a wall and leaned his back on it. He felt a little abandoned and angry. Akatsuki Kain walked over to him.

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

"Why would I?" Zero asked.

"Don't you have feelings for her?"

"I don't know anymore."

"If you do, you're going to have competition. That's my son dancing with her. They've been friends for most of their lives. He loves her," replied Akatsuki.

Zero was quiet. He thought he had feelings for Ayame but he wasn't sure what kind of feelings. He couldn't do anything to hurt her. That was for sure. When the song ended, Ayame went over to Zero. She took his hand and led him into a side room. There wasn't much inside except a couch, window, and a few paintings. Zero looked around after she let go of his hand.

"What's this room?" he asked.

"It's my extra room. My parents gave it to me to do something with it. I just haven't decided," she answered.

Zero looked at a painting of her and Ayame stood next to him. They were quiet for a few minutes. She turned her head to him and he realized he was looking into her eyes. They were just as beautiful as the first day he saw her. Zero turned his body to her and held her face inbetween his hands.

As he pulled her face closer to his, before their lips touched, Ayame whispered, "Zero."

Ayame relaxed when she felt Zero lips on her own. When Zero's arms wrapped around her waist, her arms snaked around his neck. His tongue started to lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ayame complied and his tongue explored her mouth. Her tongue was playing with his. Ayame's hands tangled in his hair and Zero was slowly pressing her back against the wall. He was gentle when he did that and his hand was looking for the zipper on her dress. When he found it, he slowly began pulling it down. Ayame's eyes shot open and she pushed Zero back gently. He pushed against it. Ayame pushed him back harder and he complied. He looked into her eyes and thought about what he'd almost done to her. He let her go and stepped back.

"Gomen ni sai," he said.

Zero walked to the door and left quickly, leaving Ayame to fix her dress and follow out. By the time she was back in the main room, Zero was already gone. Akatsuki's son, Hiro, stood in front of her looking at her face. She seemed sad and he hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Hai," she answered.

They danced to the current song and Ayame thought about what had happened with Zero. She'd gotten scared and now he was gone. Meanwhile, Zero was walking through a park. He was thinking about his feelings for Ayame. He realized he did care for Ayame. He loved her, but he'd let things go too far. She was probably scared to death of him. He had to know but his fear was paralyzing.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I had writers block. I hope these two chapters made it up. :)**


	7. Blood

**Sorry it took so long. School and my computer stopped working, so I couldn't get to my documents. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After a week, Zero couldn't stand the guilt he felt for scaring Ayame like that. He decided to go to the Kuran house at the same time he always went, sunrise. When he opened the door, no one was in the room. He walked to Ayame's room and hesitated. What if she was so scared, she didn't want to be in the same room as him. He felt a little thirsty but not thirsty enough to drink from Ayame while she slept. He opened the door and saw a heartbreaking sight. Ayame was standing in the middle of the room, kissing Akatsuki Kain's son. Her hands were holding his head to hers and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Zero was stunned and Ayame opened her eyes. She pulled back and looked at Zero.

"Zero-kun," she panted.

He turned around and walked back to the living room. When he reached for the door handle, he felt light headed. That slight thirst from before came roaring back and he fell backwards. He heard Ayame running down the stairs but, couldn't move. His sides were hurting so bad from the thirst. She stood over him but his vision was getting blurry. He passed out. When he came to, he felt something soft under him. He blinked a few times and saw that he was in a room, in the Kuran house. He tried to sit up but his sides hurt. His breath came out in wheezes. He needed blood. He noticed someone sitting in chair at his bedside, watching him. It was Ayame.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Zero tried to sit up again with more determination than before and failed. Ayame looked at him with concerned eyes. Zero looked for a window, but there was a curtain covering it. He laid back and closed his eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"A few hours," answered Ayame, "You need blood."

She pulled down her collar and Zero twitched from the scent. Her blood smelt nice. His breathing was ragged from restraint. Ayame leaned over him, then returned to her previous spot.

"Why didn't you just give me a tablet?" Zero asked.

"We tried but you coughed it up," answered Ayame.

"We?"

"Me and Kain-kun."

"The one you were kissing?"

"Hai. Zero-kun I…"

"There's no need to explain. Your oto-san used to give me blood. When he wakes up…"

"Zero-kun," she said, seriously.

Zero opened his eyes and looked at her. She pricked her finger. As a drop of blood fell onto the bed, Zero sensed it. Her blood contained Shizuka Hio's blood. Ayame laid next to him in the bed and nuzzled his neck.

"Do it," she breathed, "You know you need it."

Zero was trying to restrain himself, but the scent and her being so close. He gritted his teeth and looked away as she nuzzled his neck more. He was about to give in but found strength from the fact she'd been kissing another guy.

"Go away," he said.

Ayame pulled back to look at him. When Zero glanced at her, he saw that her eyes showed confusion and pain.

"What?" she asked.

"Go away," he said slowly and carefully, "Go give your blood to your Kain-kun."

She seemed shocked and hurt by the last comment and that was what Zero was trying to do. He got up and went out the bedroom door. He tried not to look back at Ayame because he could feel her eyes at his back. When he got to the front door, he felt a presence behind him, sitting on the couch. When he turned around to see who it was, he saw Aidou. He was pretending to be occupied playing with a flower.

"If Ayame-sama was generous enough to offer you her blood, you should have gratefully taken it," he stated.

"I didn't want it," Zero replied.

"That's a lie and we both know it. You're as thirsty as a man in a dessert."

"I haven't had blood in 16 years and I won't have some now."

Aidou's ear perked up. It was very unusual. Not even a pureblood could go that long without blood. It was absolutely unheard of for anybody.

"What a peculiar ex-human," Aidou said calmly.

"It's true. I'm sure I'm one of a kind," replied Zero leaving.

The door slammed behind him and he walked to his home at around noon day. It was an odd way he'd thought the day had turned out. Ayame had a boyfriend and he was thirsty after 16 years. Aidou had a point when he'd said he was an unusual ex-human.


End file.
